Transform's Help Acknowledged
by DescendingSnow
Summary: Something went wrong with the Rebel's dimension. Glave asked for help from the Transformed Dimension.


"Elsword, behind you!" Aisha shouted as she pointed her staff forward. "Aging!" Within seconds, the ambushers died.

"Thanks!" Elsword quickly stood behind Aisha, guarding her back as they continued their onslaught. Not far from their positions, the others also stood their ground. Monsters came in waves from within the numerous gates summoned all around them. Karis and Ran were able to contact the Demon General Scar to summon several gates to put an end to the El Search Party once and for all.

Ran cackled as he witnessed a demon coming up from Ara's back, bracing himself from the emotions of his still remaining humanity. Ara continued to be unaware about the demon when a missile suddenly launched itself to the demon, completely destroying it.

"Chung!" Ara called out in relief. He nodded in return before giving a glare to the other demons. "Shooting Star!" He shouted, unleashing a barrage of missiles which quickly annihilated a group of demons. He smiled as Ara rushed to his side, eliminating any who goes near.

Lu and Ciel were able to hold their ground as they switched between themselves to take over while the other rests but even this was something they couldn't do forever. They didn't expect this kind of onslaught when they faced the Demon General after all.

Eve and Add were both holding their ground fairly easily as Add defeated most of the Demon Commanders while Eve supported him by destroying most of the demons that came out the gates along with supporting the others. They could hold it for a while but with each win, the demons and commanders gradually becomes stronger until a time will come that they won't be able to keep it up.

Rena and Elesis were both supporting each other the same as Eve and Add did. Rena's combat is aligned to one versus one so she targeted the demon commanders while Elesis scoured the battlefield for still surviving demons. Most of her abilities are attuned to dragging most of the enemies near and taking them down instantly. Rena didn't have to bother about anything than the commander's in front of him.

Not far from the them, Raven continued on with his attack towards the demons and commanders by himself. He didn't need to bother looking back on surviving demons as Elesis took care of that matter. Even though his style is more on hybrid between small fries and strong commanders, he still can inflict a lot of damage.

While all this was continuing on, Glaive watched from his space. He was staring blankly on the scene unfolded upon him and he knew before long that the El Search Party will be vanquished. His eyes narrowed at the massive numbers of gates that seems to increase with each passing second. He knew that an anomaly happened but he couldn't interfere directly.

His mind offered a solution but he was…reluctant to indulge in it. Calling upon them might bring circumstances that he would be unable to control but then again. His eyes drifted over the El Search Party, growing weaker and weaker as the demons grew stronger. He sighed as he lifted his remnants of power and watched it lit up with a bright light.

Behind him, a number of people fell on the floor as a portal closed up above. They groaned in pain before each one of them stood up with mixed reactions as to the sudden teleportation.

"Oh, hey Glaive!" Aisha greeted cheerfully. "Why did you summon us?"

"Tch, this better be worth it." Add growled, as he was forcefully separated from his experiments. Glaive ignored him as he turned around.

"I'll cut to the chase. One of your alternate dimensions are in danger of destruction. Go fix the anomaly and I'll reward you." He quickly explained, opening up several screens showing what was happening in the battlefield.

"An anomaly interfered with this dimension causing the Demon General to have power over the several appearances of the gates." He continued as he opened another portal. "I don't have time to explain, the Demon General doesn't have enough power to continue his summons for long. Defeat the enemies coming out of the gates for as long as you can until he tires out."

The others sensed the tone of urgency in his voice so they accepted willingly. They knew Glaive was a powerful being but if it can make Glaive get that shaken up, they can help. Elsword stepped up, assuming leadership and grinned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Without another word, the portal engulfed them immediately as each one of them were teleported near their alternate selves. Both the Dimension Witch and the Infinity Sword appeared just behind them as they shared a mischievous grin. Countless demons surrounded them but it made them all the more excited.

"Final Strike!"

"Supernova!"

Within seconds all the demons and commanders near the area were defeated as Elsword and Aisha turned to the source of the attacks. Their alternate selves giving them a wide grin.

"What the- Who are you?!" Elsword shouted, pointing his sword at himself or at least his other self.

"You don't need to know our names just that we're here to wreak havoc on the demons." He gave a predatory smile looking far off the distance. The Aisha look-a-like beside him just sighed before turning to them.

"Don't mind him. He's just like that. Just call me Moon and him…Conwell I guess?" Conwell glared at her.

"Did you just name me after my sword?"

"Yup, and you can't do anything about it!" Moon exclaimed happily. "Unless, you want to fight me?" Her smile turned menacing and Conwell knowing of the consequences of fighting her, backed off.

"Tch."

"Wreak havoc? Who are you and why are you helping us?" Aisha asked. Moon just tilted her face to the side as if thinking while being cute at the same time.

"I'm your alternate self, of course I look like you! Also, we can't miss out on something like this after all! Even if Glaive just forcefully threw us in here with the barest of explanations." Her smile turned somewhat force before Conwell summoned his other sword

"Now, now, Aisha. We're here to have fun." Elsword got ticked off by how hungry his alternate self was for battles. Thinking it unwise to go against them knowing they defeated a whole army with but a spell. Moon thought over it for a few seconds before nodding.

"True, ah well! Let's go then. You two, don't fall behind!" She shout as she sped off to the nearest demons, annihilating them instantly. Elsword and Aisha gaped at her power.

"How can anyone have that much power?" Elsword asked dumbly.

"It's what you call magic." Conwell suddenly cut in before turning to a nearby demon, defeating them with a couple of slashes. "With the Dark El." He smirked at their expressions before chasing after Moon.

"Elsword…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we can ever catch up to them?" She winced as she saw Moon initiate a number of high-level spells in a row with ease. Elsword shared her sentiment as he saw Conwell hacked and diced with a manic grin on his face.

"We can but I'd rather not take their path."

Chung and Ara saw a stranger clad in armor similar to Chung's enact a field between them and the demons as the Asura rushed forward, defeating the nearby enemies.

"Call me whatever you like." The trooper told them before Asura rushed in the shield.

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy from being shoved again." They could feel a burning glare from the stranger. "Just call him Tactician." Asura grinned.

"For me, just call me Asura." Her cloth-like tails swayed in response as she held a playful smile.

Chung and Ara were rendered speechless by their alternate selves' personality. It was similar but also completely different to their own. They were shook out of their thoughts when an explosion sounded outside of the field. Tactician and Asura shared a look before looking back at their alternate selves.

"You can rest if you'd like, You've been fighting for far too long after all." Tactician told them before running off to the battlefield, calling multiple missiles to rain down while Asura continued on, their enemies falling down relentlessly.

Both Diabla and Demonio came from behind the Chiliarch and the Dreadlord as they blocked an instinctual attack from their other selves.

'Horns?' Ciel thought as he studied his other self. Diabla sneered.

"Pathetic. To think you're planning to take back your throne with only that much power." Lu glared at her.

"This much power? You haven't even seen what I'm capable of." Diabla just rolled her eyes.

"Tch, capable? Terror energy? Please, that's highly impractical." She rolled her eyes before turning to the side. "Ciel." Demonio, with both eyes filled with black, immediately went to his side. "Yes, Lu?"

"Show them what you're made of." He didn't get to answer as his whole body was suddenly fed with demonic energy. Lu gasped.

"Wait, he can't handle that!" She shouts with wide eyes. Diabla just ignored her as his being was slowly enveloped with darkness. His eyes glowed eerily as he rushed to the nearest horde, completely obliterating them without mercy.

"Now, this is power." Diabla chuckled madly as she watched numerous demons fall by his hand. Lu immediately held her up.

"Hm?" Diabla rose an eyebrow as she saw Lu shaking. Lu looked up with fury in her eyes."Why did you do that?! His body can't handle that much energy!"

"And?" She chuckled. "He accepted the contract. What else is there to wonder?" Lu's eyes further widened.

"You…" She dropped her hold before smacking her face with a slap. Diabla was shock for a second before she glared at her. "You dare slap me?"

Lu ignored her before rushing to Demonio, ignoring Ciel's calls. He didn't hesitate trying to attack her, thinking she was another enemy, when Lu calmly cupped his face and held him still as she leaned her own forehead to his. She used some of her energy to block some of the demonic power that was flowing through him from the contract.

Diabla was raging but Ciel immediately tried to stop her to buy more time for Lu to save his other self's sense of humanity. When Lu finished, the demonic power that enveloped him disappeared as the black from his other eye slowly retreated. She sighed in relief as some of his feelings returned.

'This should allow him to get used to her uncontrolled power though I don't know how long this will last…' He almost tumbled if it weren't for the fact that Lu was pushed by Diabla and caught him.

"You…What did you do to him?" She growled. Lu glared back at her.

"Idiot, do you think he can handle that much power?" Diabla's eyes narrowed.

"Should I care?" Ciel only watched as they fought. He didn't know what to feel for his other self that was forced to serve under a master like her. His other self stirred just in time as demons tried to creep behind their masters.

Seconds was all it took for the both of them to dispatch it.

"Ciel!" Was both of their master's cry while Demonio merely looked at her master with blank eyes.

"Forgive me, Lu. Such a mistake will never happen again." Diabla simply huffed. "I'll forgive you this once."

Both Lu and Ciel felt that his apology was something deeper as he looked at them with grateful eyes. Lu immediately smiled as he dragged Ciel back to battle. Both Diabla and Demonio did their own share of work though his attacks were far less brutal, which was a win in their case.

The Seraph and the Esper chose to watch over their alternate selves before joining the fray, commenting on their battle style and how the commanders reacted. They watched indifferently as the queen and the mastermind were getting overwhelmed.

"Should we go, Add?" The Seraph asked. Esper just scoffed.

"Tch, pitiful. To think they are our alternate selves and can't even hold their ground."

"Don't belittle my alternate self, Add, weak as she may be. The battle code, Exotic is powerful if she had the chance to master it, after all." Both of them hurried to their side as they quickly destroyed those surrounding them.

"Linear Divider."

"Gravity Buster."

The mastermind took a single glance at them before realizing who they were, same with the queen. They were just thankful for the help even as they watched the two approach them.

"Tch, pitiful, I tell you." The Esper sneered at them but they ignored the blatant dismissal.

"I am a battle seraph, and this is Esper. We were sent here to help you." Seraph explained as her alternate self stared at her.

"You mixed the power of El within your attacks?" She asked while she nodded. "And you improved the Exotic code." A smile crept on her face.

"Impressive." Her other self smiled back.

"Although," She muttered. "How can you revive the Nasod Race if your power can only reach so far?" The queen of destruction understood her concern but not her point of view.

"Reviving our race isn't all about power. It's about the ruler of them all, if they are capable of handling such task without only relying on such." Both of them remained silent after, knowing the differences between them. Esper eyed the multiple machinations behind his alternate self before turning to him.

"Why do you have your own army of nasods?" He asked.

"Nasods are fascinating." Mastermind answered simply.

"Looks like the queen has her stalker." Esper dismissed, Mastermind narrowed his eyes at that but asked a question pertaining to his skills.

"Did you attempt to go back in the past?" A small smirk crept upon Esper's face.

"So, you also did, did you?" Mastermind shook his head before elaborating.

"I tried but I couldn't find the energy needed and I didn't continue." Esper remained silent before looking away.

"It was best you did, nothing was waiting for us back there." Mastermind looked at his back, understanding what could have happened. Another wave came from the gates as Esper and Seraph charged with no sense of teamwork and yet they quickly finished them off. Both Add and Eve witnessed a path they could have taken that was filled with power but also understood the price they both paid for it.

Rena and Elesis already watched as several look-a-likes helped their friends. They also felt presences approaching near. They looked back and saw a complete difference from their own selves.

"A Night Saver?" Rena asked, noticing the similarity between her attire and the mysterious band of elves. Night simply nodded while Elesis noted the bloodlust and hidden anger that her alternate self was seeping out.

"'You used the Dark El for power?" She asked in disbelief, never expecting herself to rely on such things. The avenger merely glared at her.

"The demons did this to me and they will pay." She hissed. Elesis looked at her, refraining from showing pity. Far too many soldiers gave her such looks when she encountered near death situations.

"Then they will pay." Elesis conceded and watched as the avenger widened her eyes in surprise.

"What, you don't think I would stand back and watch you do all the work?" Elesis winked as she saw a small smile form on her apathetic face.

"True." Both of them charged as the two elves watched.

"Shall we get going?" Night politely invited, holding her hand out. Rena took it and grinned as Night reciprocated it herself.

Raven sensed someone behind him that reminded him of his past as a leader. He turned his head back, meeting face to face with him.

"Hello." His alternate self greeted before they scanned each other's abilities. Raven nodded as he resumed his own attack. Crow trailing behind him, supporting him at every go. Raven wouldn't admit it himself but he was grateful for it.

Within the first few hours, the gates stopped increasing and the El Search Party of both dimensions grew more and more powerful. The Demon General watched with gritted teeth as he foresaw the outcome of the war. He let out a huge roar before joining the battlefield himself.

"Humans, you did well on the invasion but I will make sure, you won't live to see another day!" He bellowed. All of them simply looked at him and watched his next move before the El Search Party sent by Glaive gave a bleached version of the El's Essence and a few instructions. They were confused but just followed the instructions they gave.

The local party, cooperated on taking out Ran and Karis and easily succeeded with everyone's energy back to normal. Their alternate selves looked back on them and they knew what to do to finish this war once and for all.

All of them went to their designated areas as they started their own strongest skill. Those with regards to area of effect hyper actives scattered around the map and easily defeated the entirety of the small fries lounging around in the battle field.

Those that easily annihilated a row went to the very end before unleashing their respective attacks, namely the princess' Abyss Angkor and the seraph's Psychic Artillery. All of the demon commanders were pushed near the demon general before the others with the shortest range of hyper actives but the strongest compressed them in.

After they unleashed their own skills, no other demons were alive except for Scar who was holding on for dear life with the remaining bit of his willpower.

"I will live!" His voice cracked as he wheezed in pain. The others simply stood around him, waiting for him to fall when Glaive suddenly emerged in front of him. He wrapped the general in chains before disappearing someplace else, muttering curse and profanities right up to the second before he was teleported.

Glaive turned around and watched as his cubes lit up, several weapons fell on the ground along with accessories and an item that allowed the use of a powerful title.

"To reward you for your victory in this war, pick one of your choosing." Most stood still for a few minutes before several others picked the weapons and title over the accessory. In fact, only the Dimension Witch picked the accessory.

"Moon, why did you pick that?" The Void Princess asked as the weapon was a powerful one surpassing the Fourth Dimensional Weapons and coupled with the maximum enhancement. Moon simply grinned as if it answered everything.

The others simple accepted it as it is as out of all of them, Moon was quite different from the rest. They missed the observing look that Glaive sent to Moon.

"Before the entire universe gets destroyed, say what you mean to say and just step in the portal to go back." He summoned a blue portal behind him.

All of them were speechless as they can't find the words to say farewell. They were still them after all and they easily knew what the other was thinking. In spite of this, Moon stepped back into the portal, waving back at the others.

"Bye! See you soon!" She shouted as she was whisked away. The others were quite frankly shocked at her immediate leave before sighing, chucking it up to the enigma called Aisha.

"The Code Exotic is a versatile code, as long as you don't allow yourself to be restrained, you can reach its full potential." Seraph told the queen as she gave more tips. Queen merely listened before addressing a matter that deeply concerned her other self.

"Seraph, you have no need to worry about the lack of your emotional circuits." Queen told her as Seraph hid her surprise that she noticed. Queen gave her a small smile.

"Even if they aren't removed, a nasod's emotional circuits develop over time so you need not worry about it." Seraph smiled back and gave a small thanks before leaving.

Elesis hugged the avenger as much as she could, letting her feel warmth other than blood from her enemies and her own. "There's much more to life than revenge, don't narrow your life down to just that." She whispered. The avenger looked as if she was about to cry before she gave a wide grin of her own, untainted with the Dark El before stepping through the portal.

Both Ara talked over their own brother and their insecurities as they encouraged each other that their lives don't revolve around him. It was quick and meaningful but it was something that they won't forget.

The Tactician and the Chaser mulled over their own ways of the restoration of Hamel. Understanding their different point of views and giving their own advice regarding the subject.

"Let's just be content with our lives, alright?" The Tactician gave a smile before the Chaser agreed reluctantly. He gave a wide grin before waiting for the others.

"You don't need that much power as long as your friends are with you." Conwell advised the slayer, noticing his discomfort around him. He noticed that the other's offensive power was a bit lacking but when it comes to quick recoveries and follow ups, he was noticeably quick.

"I was blinded with the overwhelming strength of those around me so I quickly searched for a way to become powerful faster. Only recently have I realized that there's no shortcut to one so don't get all so grumpy when another is powerful, got it?" Conwell grinned as the slayer gave a small smile of his own.

The Veteran Commander looked at Raven's nasod arm before putting his own above it. "Don't sacrifice yourself for nothing." He told him, watching the other tense up.

"Pace yourself and you'll find the answer that you're looking for." He didn't wait for the other's answer, knowing that he already understood. He let a small smile out as he watched the other contemplate over his words.

Night gave a few tips to Rena regarding her reliance on her kicks and told her to rely on her arrows sometimes. "Not all enemies will allow you to get near them. Render them off guard and catch them as they recover from your arrows." Even Rena gave Night some solutions to her weaknesses.

Both Esper and Mastermind knew there were no more questions to be answered. They were very similar but also different. One took time for granted as the other saw the future far more interesting than the past but there was something Mastermind just had to tell him.

"Don't worry about Mom…" He told him as Esper whipped his head to his. "I'm sure she would've loved that we're facing the future." Esper would have retorted if it weren't for the fact that he remembered that even Mastermind tried to go back in time. He refrained and just leaned back.

He scoffed. "Like I didn't know that." Mastermind gave a soft smile as he watched Esper leave.

Lu very reluctantly explained to Diabla the side effects to her power. Even though she was quite ruthless, Lu knows that she still cares for him. Ciel was having a talk with Demonio over new recipes and what their own master likes. Some of Demonio's humanity returned that it allowed him to have some semblance of himself which she was truly grateful to the duo for.

Aisha was a bit disappointed that Moon didn't stay for long before she felt a small note on her hands. She wondered where it came from before opening it, noticing her name on the bottom. "Don't worry Aisha, just don't let the darkness take you away and you'll be okay!" marked with a winky face. She softly smiled and watched as the others finished their farewells and goodbyes.

One by one they left and she watched as the sky turned black with each departure. As the last one left, their party stood alone in the battlefield, the surroundings shifting to where they were before, near the chasm.

"That was intense!" Elsword exclaimed as he flopped down to the ground.

"I never would have expected ourselves from a different dimension!" Rena chirped in. Aisha smiled and looked up noticing a beautiful sight.

"Everyone look up!" She shout as dozens of meteors rained from the sky, giving the black sky a very vibrant hue. Everyone watched the meteors fall with soft smiles in their faces as they slowly drifted to sleep.

They never noticed a lady with a flowing dress and billowing hair watching them from afar. A kind smile on her face as she watched them from the start of the war to finish as they slept peacefully, blanketing them with several El strands ensuring a dreamless and quiet sleep.

She watched as she finished her work and left, leaving nothing but a warm presence in her wake.

* * *

 **A/N: This was sitting in my drive for months. The first version of this was with base luciel because DD wasn't released at that time yet. This was the second version. So, here. Hope you enjoyed. (No matter how OOC it was -shivers- )**


End file.
